


he wouldn't

by onlyeverthus



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis overhears Ryan and Esposito talking about how they think Castle faked his kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he wouldn't

Her hands are shaking as she listens to Detectives Esposito and Ryan talk about how they think her dad faked his disappearance, angry tears stinging her eyes, and after a couple of minutes, she can't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" she exclaims as she steps around the corner.

The detectives look up at her, and their expressions soften as Ryan quietly says, "Alexis."

"My dad didn't fake anything. Whatever happened to him was real, and what you _should_ be doing is finding out who did this to him."

"Alexis," Ryan says again, taking a step towards her, but she moves back.

"He wouldn't make this up. He wouldn't lie. He wouldn't do that to Beckett, or Gram." She takes a sharp breath, her tears spilling over as she flashes back to her own kidnapping, those terrifying days spent in captivity. "He - he wouldn't do that to _me_.”

Esposito's and Ryan's faces fall as they realize what she's talking about, and Alexis swipes her hands over her cheeks.

"So just... stop, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, she turns to walk back to her dad's room, sniffling and taking a deep breath as she tries to bring herself back under control.


End file.
